


Start Over - ironstrange

by LoviNek



Series: Writing prompts [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (still salty about CW), M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Steve wasn't good for Tony, Tony Stark Feels, Tony and Stephen are cute, Tony and Steve were in relationship before
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 00:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19031485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoviNek/pseuds/LoviNek
Summary: Prompt: Starting Over in New PlaceTony left Avengers after Civil War, being done with everything.





	Start Over - ironstrange

**Author's Note:**

> ah, my love, IronStrange <3 short one, cause time fucking sucks!!!
> 
> Not beta-readed

It was selfish what he did. Running away just like that. But he was... He was old. And tired. He just wanted to rest and do what he liked, not what he needed.

“You're up early...”

Tony looked up with a smile as Stephen walked in, barefoot, in sweats and t-shirt with tray of breakfast in his hands.

“Had an idea and couldn't wait.” he said apologetically, but Stephen just smiled at him fondly. “Sorry I left you alone in bed.”

“That's okay. I can understand.” he sat the tray down on the bench and gave Tony his coffee.

“A man for my heart.” Tony grinned widely at him and took a sip of the black liquid. “You wanna see what I work on?”

Stephen smiled and nodded, listening closely as Tony explained his latest schematics. There were birds outside in the woods he could hear outside the cottage he was staying in. He could still remember how Steve was angry at him for leaving the workshop or working too much. And when he wanted explain the stuff he worked on, excited and needing to show it, Steve was zoning out, telling him he didn't really understood ir or cared how it worked as long as it wasn't dangerous. And Tony just wanted him to listen-

“Tony? You okay?” Strange asked, concern on his face and Tony blinked slowly before smiling widely.

“Yeah, just... I'm just happy I left and you're with me.” And he was, accepting soft kiss and focusing on his work, leaving past behind.

 


End file.
